


The Show must go on

by sjax001



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Civil War (Marvel), S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇同人建立在Thor V3 #03的基础上。这一集的故事是关于托尔和托尼不那么愉快的重逢。托尔在内战之后从虚空中归来，在俄克拉荷马的平原上重新构造了阿斯加尔德。他前去各地寻找散落在人们灵魂与心灵之间的阿斯加尔德诸神，在新奥尔良遇上了时任神盾局长的托尼。托尼要求托尔加入注册法，并且以阿斯加尔德相要挟，两人一言不合大打出手，托尔极其愤怒地谴责托尼滥用自己的基因造出克隆人拉格诺纳克，并击败了托尼；钢铁侠只得让步，并给了阿斯加尔德与托尔外交豁免权。我从托尼的角度重新讲述了这段故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show must go on

阿斯加尔德出现在俄克拉荷马Broxton镇外的荒郊野地上空三个小时后，我接到了从白宫打来的电话。比我预想得要快。我原本以为他们至少还多需要一个小时讨论“一块漂浮在美国领土上空的土地是否也属于美国领土”的相关问题。  
  
四小时零七分钟后我接到了联合国的电话。四个小时又二十八分钟后我接到了五角大楼的电话。  
  
五个小时后国务卿给我打了电话。  
  
所有谈话的内容开头都大同小异，他们问我知不知道俄克拉荷马发生的“问题”。我当然看到了。阿斯加尔德出现在地球上空后第七分钟，我就看到了；此时此刻大概有一百多颗卫星盯在那个新出现的阿斯加尔德上，而神盾能看到它们传输的全部图像。给我打电话的人可能也能这么做，从他们谈话的口吻中，我能清晰地听出来这些人过去的几个小时把所有的时间都耗费在紧盯着卫星传输回来的图像上。他们紧盯着那个出现在屏幕上的金发大个子，看着他在那座空荡荡的空中城池里独自走来走去，看着他站在城头，面无表情地看着远方。  
  
他们问我知不知道俄克拉荷马发生的“问题”，然后问我是否能确定那是雷神托尔本人。  
  
我说是的。我能确定。他和我作为复仇者一同共事了那么多年，我很确定那百分之一百就是他本人。带着锤子，穿着红披风，极度高兴和极度不高兴的时候都喜欢摆弄天气。  
  
然后他们问我知不知道他用了什么手段把阿斯加尔德带到美国领土上。  
  
我怎么可能知道。那肯定是某种阿斯加尔德魔法。早个三五年，我会说魔法是我尚未搞清楚原理的科技，现在我不会这么说了。我花了二到三分钟向他们每个人解释，魔法对于我来说就像冰山对热带鱼一样。热带鱼不会理解这个世界上怎么会存在那种又大又凉冰冰的东西，而且即便冰山 **确实存在** ，热带鱼只会希望冰山 **确实从来不存在** 。而阿斯加尔德魔法差不多是撞沉了泰坦尼克号那么大的一座冰山。  
  
他们看来对此不甚满意。于是他们又问我，托尔出现在该地的目的是什么，动机是什么，他打算用他的空中城堡做些什么，他是否带有敌意，是否应当视作是个巨大的威胁。  
  
我们就这个话题又讨论了十分钟。最后我们一致决定，由我出面和托尔去谈一谈。  
  
然后他们又开始问我什么时候去，在什么地方会面。我让他们耐心点儿，等一等。  
  
二十三个小时过去了。白宫打了三通电话，联合国五通，五角大楼七通。这些人都快发狂了。卫星图像告诉他们托尔离开了阿斯加尔德，开始一路向南飞去。天又黑下来了，他已经进入了新奥尔良境内。  
  
“他要去干什么？”他们问。而我看着图像，决定谈一谈的时间到了。  
  
我回到神盾局的指挥中心，杜根跟上来，问我要不要带上更多人马。  
  
“这是朋友之间的谈话，不用过于紧张。”我说，“带上人容易让托尔觉得自己正在被威胁，他对这种事情很敏感。”  
  
“你的表情可没这么说。”杜根说，“那就带上两三个复仇者去。”  
  
我抬眼望着神威复仇者的轮值表。阿瑞斯和西蒙在喜马拉雅山脉，卡罗尔在阿拉斯加，罗伯特在太平洋中部，珍妮特去了新泽西。我所能指望在和托尔的谈话里派上点用场——或者至少能摆出个样子——的人都没有。“没关系。”我说，“这是朋友之间的谈话。”  
  
  
我到达新奥尔良的时候天已经全黑了。飓风已经过去数周，这城市依然看上去凄惨不堪，地区的供电还未恢复，一片漆黑的道路湮没在泥泞之中，房屋一半沉没在飓风造成的沼泽里。不过要找到托尔并不难。他就像个灯塔一样显眼。他在和一个凡人对话。那些话一字不漏地传进我装甲里。  
  
“当我们需要你的时候，你都跑到哪里去了？”那个男人朝托尔吼道，他是这地方的灾民。几天前同样的吼声我的救援部队也听到过。  
  
托尔沉默了片刻。  
  
“我当时死了。”他说。  
  
 _好家伙。_  
  
那男人离开了，托尔一个人一动不动地站在那儿。我等着男人走到足够远的距离，然后降落下去。  
  
“你好，托尔。”我说。  
  
托尔回过头来看着我。  
  
斥力发生器的光焰照亮了他的脸。我看见他面无表情，眼睛里除了倒映的光亮外毫无波动。他的样子确实有一点变化。从前哪怕他留了一脸的胡须，你都能轻易从他脸上说出他此刻的情绪，但现在，多多少少地，他更接近人们心目中那种古代神祗的模样了：比起本杰明来，他更像是被石头外壳所包裹的一个人。我稍微有点担忧起来。托尔，我心说，你可别变得太多。  
  
“我们需要谈谈。”我又说。我的脚落到了地面上。光焰熄灭了。我们站在新奥尔良湿气浓重、蝇蚊横飞的阴影之中，谁都看不清对方的脸。  
  
然后我开口了。  
  
我问了他好，我说很高兴看到他还活着，我说大家都挺想念他的。  
  
他双臂交叉，默不作声。  
  
我问他干嘛默不作声，莫非我们不是好长一段时间的老朋友吗？  
  
他还是双臂交叉，默不作声。  
  
好吧。我心里说。  
  
“好吧，”我说，“那么我们来谈正事。”  
  
我的发言大致如下：我告诉他，他把阿斯加尔德拽到美国上空来，美国政府和军队可不会对此坐视不管。当然了，他可能还以为一切都是美好的老时光，超级英雄可以想做什么就做什么；但是他的缺席时间内，事情起了变化。现在我们有注册法。你得要乖乖按照规定办事。这种事情听起来挺难接受，可是得要学会适应现实，尤其是在其实只有孤身一人守着那座空中堡垒的情况下。如果他不采取合适的方式来处理阿斯加尔德，那么就只好由我们来采取合适的方式处理它了。当然了，选择总是会有的，他知道应该站在哪一边。  
  
从技术层面上来说，我完美地传达了当局精神。  
  
然后雷声就响起来了。  
  
我不再绕着他转圈，停下来盯着他，一道闪电劈开了新奥尔良上空污浊沉重的黑暗。我看到他抽出了神锤。  
  
“是的，事情起了变化。”他说，这当儿霹雳不停地在我们头顶炸响，明亮的电光像条垂死而陷入狂怒的巨蛇一样在我们周围的地面上挣扎跳动，捣碎房屋废墟，大地在雷声中震颤。“你追捕那些曾经与我们并肩作战的战友，对于反抗你的人，你要么杀戮，要么施以监禁。”  
  
他的口气在雷声中显得怪异地平静，被压抑的怒火在他的每个词句下岩浆一样翻滚着。  
  
那么，他其实没有变多少。  
  
“这已经足够了。但是你还得寸进寸，变本加厉。你窃取了我的基因样本，在我不知情的情况下用它造出了一个怪物，一个疯子，一个活生生的羞辱——”  
  
雷打在了我的脚边，整个地面都因为闪电而亮起来了。他眼角和嘴角的肌肉微微抽动，就像是他用了夷平一只军队的力量去压制它们不要因为狂怒而变形。  
  
“——而你告诉世人那是我。你玷污了我的身体，辜负了我的信任，彻彻底底地冒犯了我——”  
  
又是一声霹雳炸响，他的怒吼终于火山一样喷发出来了。  
  
“这就是你定义友情的方式吗？是吗？ **是吗？？！！** ”  
  
  
他的吼声在黑夜里回荡着，比雷霆还要洪亮可怕。我见过无数次他大发雷霆，这没什么了不起。他本来就是个容易生气的人；他容易发火，可也更容易在下一秒钟就被安抚下来而忘掉他的怒气。可是这次不一样。这不是发火，也不是生气。这愤怒叫他痛苦，因为他没有丧失理智，在他被怒意照亮的眼睛里，在他心底深处，还有理性平静的、深不可测的黑火，险恶地翻滚着，熬烧着他。这是我从未见识过的货真价实的怒不可遏。  
  
不。等等。我见识过的。  
  
他冲过来挥锤把我打飞的时候我想起来了。  
  
几年前，在他“死掉”之前，在复仇者解散之前，在拉托维尼亚的边境上他也曾如此狂怒过，那时候我听信了Doom的建议，用了阿斯加尔德宝石做成的反雷神装甲去对付他，想要阻止他干涉人类国家的内政，阻止他从独裁者手下救出他的信徒。  
  
“我本希望能用更轻松的方式来解决的，”我稳住身形的时候朝他嚷嚷，“你让我别无选择。稍后我会道歉的。”  
  
我把斥力炮功率开到最大，朝他正面来了一炮。  
  
——如果他的力量还像当时那样的话——  
  
巨响之后托尔还站在原地，纹丝不动，毫发无损。他满怀蔑视地看着我，那可比被他满怀恨意地看着糟糕太多了。  
  
活见鬼，他正面吃下了我的一击，连披风都没坏。我可没想到他的力量能达到这种地步，在过去至少他会被打掉头盔的。  
  
“好吧，我们来老的一套。”我说着，把臂甲压力推进到120%，然后使尽全力径直朝他冲去，足底功率开到了最高，通常来说，这能把神盾的母舰至少推转一两度。  
  
托尔一锤把我打飞。  
  
在那天旋地转的几秒——也许是几个毫秒之间，拉托维尼亚边境的那场战斗似乎又重现了。  
  
和现在多么相似，我代表人类政府的逻辑去找他，他代表他的阿斯加尔德逻辑对此不屑一顾，然后我们就打起来了。那时候他气得要死，而我也气得要死，我们一边打一边相互破口大骂，把对方的价值观贬得一文不值；他打坏了反雷神装甲，但没想到我在里面还有另外一套。我狠揍了他，饱含着我对他和他那无法理解的阿斯加尔德魔法的全部怨气。结果？结果是托尔越发地勃然大怒，就像现在这样……  
  
 _ **噢。**_ 我爬不起来了。我至少被弹飞了一百来米，然后掉进了一堆水泥预制板之间，疼。好疼。后背疼得要死。系统报警了。装甲损害程度百分之十五，自我修复需要两分钟。两分钟？我已经听见托尔朝我走了来。他步伐沉重，活脱脱移动的古代巨像。  
  
“你一定有苦练过……”我说。  
  
“没有。差别只有一个，那就是此时此地，我不再留手了。”他说。  
  
他又回到了他先前那种没什么波动的声调。  
  
那也就是说他依然处在狂怒之中。  
  
“你在说什么……”我想要提醒一下他这可不是他第一次冲我下狠手，系统突然侦测到剧烈的大气异常，警告我电脉冲将在四秒钟后——  
  
”哦，不。”  
  
天罚降下来了。  
  
一瞬之间强烈的白光涌入我的视野，我下意识地抬手格挡，但只能感到闪电透过装甲穿过了我所有的骨骼、肌肤、血肉……大地在我脚下裂开了……  
  
我没听见本该是震耳欲聋的雷声，也许是那一瞬间短暂地失去了听觉。我只听见系统在绝望地宣告自己的全方位死亡。托尔召唤来的闪电让我整套装甲都失灵了。  
  
等等，全方位死亡？我心头一惊。不。 **不能是现在** 。至少——至少要留着通讯频道——  
  
古代巨像的手抓住了我的脖颈，把我提了起来。撕啦一声响，我的血液涌进了耳朵里，脸部感到一阵近乎麻木的剧痛；我以为托尔扯下了我的脑袋，或者撕下了我的脸皮，当看见他那张咬牙切齿的脸出现在我视野前的时候我才意识到他扯掉了我的头盔。  
  
上一次在拉托维亚边境上他大概也想这么做。  
  
上一次他大概是真的想要扯掉我的脑袋。  
  
上一次是史蒂文及时冲出来，挡在了我们中间，阻止了我们一个杀死另外一个。  
  
史蒂文已经不在了。  
  
“冲着那些懦弱到不敢反抗你、选择听从你的人发号施令去吧。”托尔咆哮着说，字从他紧咬的牙齿之间挤出来，我甚至能感到话语在他阔大的胸膛下振动。而这是重逢以来我们最接近彼此的时刻，我几乎和他鼻尖凑鼻尖，我甚至能看清楚他金黄色的睫毛。“但少来对我耍这一套。否则的话，就等着领会到雷霆之神和 **一个穿着一套装甲的凡人** 之间的差别。”  
  
 **呃。好极了。**  
  
“至于你的那些主人，鉴于他们只懂得力量二字，那就转告他们，托尔这样说：如果任何凡人不经过邀请，就依仗着所谓的力量前来，一小时之内他们就会知道什么是真正的力量。天空会敞开巨口，发出即便是瞎子也能看出的信息，任何想要无视这信息、企图进入天空的举动都会变得异常危险，而对他们的教育还刚刚开始。为了他们自己好，也为了你好，最好别让他们忘记主宰雷电的神祗是什么，意味着什么。”  
  
他的声音回荡在耳中，比刚才的雷声还要震耳欲聋，至少我的感觉是这样。我能看到被洪水淹没的国会山，还有成百上千架在机场被泡在水里的战斗机。还有不停鞭打在城市所有建筑上的雷电。  
  
如果白宫和五角大楼的人能听到这段话，他们肯定也能看到这幅情景。  
  
“你的兄弟阋墙之战已经打完了。”托尔说，“我没有兴趣涉入到你们的争论之中，无论是哪一方。因此，目前我将保持中立。别给我借口让我重新考虑自己的位置。”  
  
那么，这就是最终结论了。  
  
他松开了手，我跌倒在地。雨水此刻倾盆而下，浇熄了我们身周熊熊燃起的火焰。  
  
我在泥泞里撑起自己。  
  
“有……有一种可能的解决方案。”我说，句子就像是我的骨头一样吱嘎作响，在分崩离析的边缘。“一种……一种折衷的解决方案。如果我们把阿斯加尔德视作是一个单独的实体，就像是一个外交使领馆，那严格意义上来说就不是美国领土了。特别是从技术层面上来讲它还悬浮在美国领土上方八英寸的情况下。”  
  
托尔别过了头。也许他觉得凝视着雨水中骷髅眼洞一样漆黑的废墟阴影都要比看着我好受。  
  
“那就能让阿斯加尔德和任何居住在其中的人不再受注册法管辖，而且你还能得到外交豁免权。这种说辞能让我的上级免于丢脸，而且也能说得过去。这对你来说可行吗？”  
  
雨水哗哗落下。雨水里的新奥尔良沉默不语。  
  
“足够了。现在你可以走了。”他最后说。  
  
 **看看这里是谁在发号施令。**  
  
我露出苦笑，看着他的背影。“我的装甲都被烤焦了，我该要怎么回去？”我说。  
  
雨水哗哗落下。雨水里的新奥尔良依然沉默不语。  
  
“走回去。”他说。  
  
雨水哗哗落下。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
让我感到欣慰的是通讯频道并没有完全失灵。我和托尔分道扬镳后15分钟神盾的人就出现了，接我回到了基地。  
  
虽然托尔下手很狠，但我其实除了左手手臂的皮外伤和浑身的瘀青外没受什么真正的重伤。我洗了澡，换了衣服，等我站在房间里凝视着我那一堆已经成了破烂的外甲的时候，天边已经露出了曙光。  
  
白宫也好，五角大楼也好，联合国也好，都没有再来电话。  
  
他们用不着。  
  
卫星能看到新奥尔良发生的所有事情。只要我的通讯频道没有坏掉，他们也能听到我和托尔之间的所有对话。  
  
有人敲门，我回过头看到杜根站在门口。他沟壑纵横的脸上挂着一种表情，在他开口前我就知道他会说什么。  
  
“‘这是朋友之间的谈话’，哈？”老头子说，“即便对于你来说，那也是最烂的表现。”  
  
我盯着他看。  
  
“神奇女士本来能在10个小时前就回来的。哨兵也是。”杜根说，“除非有人给他们派了新的紧急任务。”  
  
“别把我想得太聪明了，杜根。”我说。  
  
他只是叹了口气。“你这样的聪明人不会独自一人去见雷神。”他说，“你如果认为白宫或者国务卿还比不上我脑袋灵光的话，那可就错了。”  
  
我只是耸了耸肩膀。“那又怎样？是他们要让我去和托尔谈一谈。是他们这么认为的：还活着的人里没有谁比我更了解他。文件已经准备好了。一切已经木已成舟。我已经尽到了最大努力，他们都已经看到了，所有的卫星图像、所有的声音、这套完全报废的装甲和我胳膊上的绷带都能说明这一点，我都吃了一顿揍，他们可不能再说我玩忽职守。”  
  
杜根望着我，一言不发。我也望着他。然后他举手行了一个礼，转身出去了。  
  
他猜到了一半，或许猜到了全部。那也就是说国务卿多半也能知道实情。但这无所谓。就像我之前说的那样，木已成舟，他们毫无办法。  
  
我并没有说谎，还活着的人里没有谁比我更了解托尔。  
  
没有谁比我更了解怎么激怒他。  
  
 _“‘这是朋友之间的谈话’，哈？即便对于你来说，那也是最烂的表现。”_  
  
那么你告诉我，我还能对托尔怎么说。  
  
“但是托尔，你要知道，在你离开期间，事情已经起了变化。这很简单，托尔，你要么和政府一起工作，为了政府工作，要么就违抗政府。没有第三条道路可走。”  
  
 _不。不。托尔。我只想告诉你，史蒂文死了。他死了。他死了。  
  
而这世界上，能明白这对于我意味着什么的人已经屈指可数，而你，你本该是其中的一个。_  
  
“好吧，托尔，我能看出来你对克隆人的事情很不高兴，可是你不知道事情的全貌是怎样。托尔，你——”  
  
 _不，不，托尔。是的，我们所作的是错的。我们创造出了你的克隆体，我希望它能制止他们，让他们停手。我认为这会是你所想要的——最快捷地解决战争，不再要有朋友之间的相互厮杀。但它完全失去了控制，而我知道，在许多方面，这是我的错。我很抱歉，事情本不该如此。没错，我承认这一点，我只是希望你能看到这一点。我们相互认识有十三年之久，我们知晓彼此的身份比史蒂文还早，你知道我不会做这样的事情，除非我不得不那样做。_  
  
就算我对托尔这样说，事情难道就会变得更好。  
  
白宫给我打电话，五角大楼给我打电话，联合国给我打电话。他们小心地选择着措辞，可是字里行间我已经听见了“N”开头的那个词。国务卿给我打电话，他再一次提到了绝境。你看，有一个武力强大的阿斯加尔德人降临到了地球上，善恶未知，动机不明，所以我们更需要绝境的技术了，对不对？  
  
而托尔。在卫星图像上看到他的第一眼我就知道，无论我前去找他说什么，我都不再会被他当作是朋友了。  
  
是的，我了解他。  
  
他回到地球上，了解的第一件事是他最好的朋友死了，死在和他另一个朋友的一场内战之后，而“另一个朋友”如今执掌大权。他不会理解为什么我和史蒂文目的相同却要彼此厮杀，老天，他是个会飞的阿斯加尔德人，他怎么可能理解，在高速公路上，即便是朝着同一个方向开的汽车也会相撞。  
  
无论我前去找他说什么，我都不再会被他当作是朋友了。  
  
我调整了神威复仇者的任务日程，让卡罗尔和罗伯特被拖在阿拉斯加和太平洋之上。我看到托尔前往新奥尔良，我知道他看到那城市凄惨的模样会让他认为这一切全都是我的失职，那个时候他会更容易火冒三丈。而那个地方普通人会被我们波及的可能性是最小的。我也清楚地知道卫星会全程监控我的动向。我也知道什么人在监听我的通讯频道。  
  
那群坐在办公室里的人。他们对于不在他们任期上发生的事情总是记忆力很差。他们已经忘了上一次托尔和人类政权之间发生冲突造成的后果有多惨烈，有多少无辜的人被卷在其中。他们以为自己知道托尔能干什么，但知道和真正了解是两码事。  
  
那么我只能让他们了解一下。  
  
我只能让他们了解一下暴怒的托尔能干出什么事情来，看到托尔会如何应对对他的攻击，我只能让他们亲耳听到托尔发出的清晰可辨的威胁，我只能让他们看着有绝境的我是如何使出全力，然后无比丢脸地被托尔揍得狼狈不堪。  
  
我以为通讯频道坏掉的时候吓了个半死，因为这样几乎意味着前功尽弃，但好歹，这世上还有一件东西没因为我的所作所为而彻底背弃我。  
  
差不多一年前，也就是队长刚死的时候，鹰眼对我说，我能剔除情感，让事情听起来几乎是合乎逻辑。我自己没法处理那些剔除掉的东西，哀伤，痛苦，失落，我没法处理。所以我会转而求助于我唯一擅长的手段：做交易。讨价还价，让一切继续下去。但是我却做不到。  
  
我做不到吗？我做到了。  
  
没错，托尔有可能再也不会和我说话了。 _我们相互认识有十三年之久，我们知晓彼此的身份比史蒂文还早，而这世界上，能明白史蒂文的死对于我意味着什么的人已经屈指可数，而他本该是其中的一个。_  
  
但无论我前去找他说什么，我都不再会被他当作是朋友了。那么我至少还能做些其他的努力。  
  
至少没有无辜的人死去。不会有士兵和我的其他朋友受牵累。 不会爆发第二场内战。这是史蒂文死后，我自己不可越过的底线。那些坐在办公室里的人不会再蠢到去考虑在美国本土上使用核武器的可能性，也再不能有人以托尔作为借口，要我交出绝境的技术，因为事实证明用绝境来对付他完全不可行。不会有人再对我施压，要让我用神盾和复仇者去烦托尔和他的阿斯加尔德；只要我还在担任神盾局长一天，托尔和他的阿斯加尔德都将远离尘嚣，不受干扰。他会是独立的，安全的。  
  
你看，我不能再要求更多了。  
  
托尔问我这是否就是我定义友情的方式。是的，是这样。那是我仅剩的几段友情。对于托尼.史塔克来说，它是珍贵的，所以它值得一套几千万美元的盔甲，我的一身瘀青，我的尊严，还有托尔永远不再同我说话的可能。  
  
 _我们相互认识有十三年之久，我们知晓彼此的身份比史蒂文还早，而这世界上，能明白史蒂文的死对于我意味着什么的人已经屈指可数，而他本该是其中的一个。_  
  
在雨水里我看着托尔的背影。我问他我的装甲都被烤焦了，我该要怎么回去。  
  
那时我累得快要虚脱了，那些话几乎是脱口而出。  
  
许多年前发生过同样的事情，A.I.M烤焦我的装甲的时候我也这么说过，而托尔哈哈大笑，他抓起我的脖颈把我扛了回去，一路飞我还得要忍受他对我科技的嘲弄。  
  
“走回去。”雨水中的托尔回答我说，他头也不回。  
  
雨水哗哗落下。雨水里的新奥尔良依然沉默不语。  
  
门又响了，神盾的特工走了进来。他告诉我备用的装甲很快就能上线。并且白宫和五角大楼或者联合国都没有来电话。  
  
我点头表示知道，然后他告诉我卫星图像有了新的发现。阿斯加尔德除了托尔之外又有了新的居民，现在他不再是孤单一人了。  
  
我盯着屏幕上那身材高大的虹桥守护者和他身旁的托尔两三秒钟，转过头，关掉了图像。  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thor V3的这一集和Thor前往纽约吊唁队长的那一集一样是经常被欧美漫画宅讨论的篇章。CBR论坛上我至少看到过四五个十多页的帖子讨论这一集中托尼和托尔的作为。许多人都认为这篇中的托尼“官方”式的表现相当差劲和可厌，对比托尼在Bendis的《秘密入侵》和Fraction的无敌钢铁侠V5中对托尔的表现（他拼命想要和托尔讲和，而托尔不理他的时候，托尼非常失落），这篇里的托尼的言行举止就像是吃错了药，或者被诺曼奥斯本给附了体。有人指出，事情变成这样是因为编剧JMS是个死硬的反注册派，因此一贯如此写托尼。
> 
> 没错，这是个编剧键盘威能造成的悲剧。而我的强迫症就在于总是想要去用更扭曲的逻辑解释原作逻辑解释不通的东西。即便考虑了JMS对托尼本人的意见，托尼去见托尔的行为也显得非常突兀和不合情理。首先，他似乎做好了采取强硬行动的准备，但是却孤身前往；而正常的托尼史塔克在对付一个强大的敌人的时候首先会做准备，会针对敌人研发不同的装甲，而不是穿着一身绝境装甲就去撩一个本来脾气就相当不好的雷神；其次，当他被托尔击败的时候，他说出的解决方案是如此顺理成章，而且还急切地问托尔这样是否可行，就像是他对这个方案已经深思熟虑考虑了很长时间，就像是他其实跑去找托尔只是为了告诉他这个方案，而不是被击败后狼狈不堪抛出的讲和价码。再次，作为托尼史塔克，做一件事会想到接下来的七步的托尼史塔克，对注册法的意义如此坚持的托尼史塔克，被托尔揍了一顿后就轻易放弃了对托尔和阿斯加尔德的全部要求，这也太不合理了，想想他和地下的新复仇者之间那些纠葛吧。
> 
> 最后，当他被托尔威胁和击败后，他突然张口问托尔“我该要怎么回去”——这完全不像是对你一刻钟前还打着官腔要挟的人，不像是对已经和你决裂的人会说的话。这是对你还心存情感的旧识会说的话。
> 
> 因此，我用了这篇文来解释所有这些疑问。不仅仅是因为托尼和托尔的关系是我最感兴趣的议题之一，至少，这样做似乎可以把这个让人讨厌的托尼和郑重地把自己的生命托付给唐纳德.布莱克医生的托尼联系在一起。
> 
> 至于文中提到的拉托维尼亚边境冲突，则发生在复仇者解散之前，是一个小规模的三集Crossover《分道扬镳Stand off》。虽然在队长的干预下边境战争没有发生，但托尔最后与托尼、队长大打出手，并宣布脱离了复仇者，直到最后的诸神黄昏才复合。


End file.
